Banished
by dreamninja
Summary: After spiral force is destroyed Ryo made the decision of what to do with team star breaker and Hikaru disagrees with his decision.


"Director what are we going to do with those four"Hikaru asked looking at the american bladers on the computer screen.

"I think banishment is the best option"Ryo said surprisingly serious.

"But director isn't that a little harsh"Hikaru asked.

"These four are criminals its either banishment or imprisonment"Ryo said.

"But director-"

"No buts I say banishment and what I say goes"Ryo said interrupting Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed "Yes sir"she said before leaving the room.

* * *

_A few months later…_

The man frowned as his bey stopped spinning and the other bey was still moving so fast all he saw was a blue blur as it returned to the owner

"Where are they"a hooded figure snarled.

"I-In the abandoned mansion"the man said.

"Thanks for your time and don't tell anyone about this"the hooded figure said surprisingly calm. The man just nodded and ran off in the other direction while the hooded figure went towards the mansion.

"Finally I found it"the figure mumbled before opening the doors and walking inside. Once they got inside they were instantly slammed against the wall and a hand was at their throat.

"Who are you"Damian growled tightening his grip on their throat.

"H-Hikaru"the figure said which made Damian let go of her neck. Once he let go she was coughing and gasping for air.

"Aw the little birdy is far from home she must be lost"Jack said.

"I'm not lost"Hikaru said still breathing heavily.

"Then why are you here"Faust asked.

"I've been looking for you guys"Hikaru said removing her hood.

"Masamune didn't even care and he was my friend so why do you"Zeo asked.

"I just do there isn't really a certain reason"Hikaru said.

"You pity us"Faust said.

"We don't need your pity"Damian snarled.

"I say we let the birdy stay she could inspire some real art"Jack said.

"And her cooking must be better than Jack's"Zeo said.

"How do we know she's not here to hurt us or expose our hiding spot"Damian asked.

"I hate to admit it but there's only one way to find out"Faust said.

"So we're just gonna invite this stranger into our house"Damian asked.

"Yep"Zeo said. After Zeo said this Damian growled and stormed up the stairs and Hikaru flinched when she heard a door slam.

"Well i'm gonna go"Faust said.

"Me too I must paint a masterpiece"Jack said running off.

"I guess that leaves me to show you around"Zeo said walking up the stairs and motioning for her to follow. They walked by a lot of vacant rooms before getting to ones with people in them.

"This is Jack's room and Faust's room is to the left of it with my room to the left of it. Then he led her down a long corridor until they got to a room at the end.

"This is Damian's room"Zeo said.

"Why isn't it by the other rooms"Hikaru asked.

"Because he had to be difficult"Zeo yelled so Damian would hear. After that they went back down the stairs.

"The only other room thats really important is the kitchen"Zeo said.

"Yah it seems i'm gonna be cooking in it"Hikaru said.

"If you don't mind"Zeo said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Its no big deal"Hikaru said walking into the kitchen and seeing what they had to cook._They don't have much but this will do. I'll get them more food later_.

Once Hikaru was done cooking she went upstairs to the guys rooms.

"Hey guys the foods ready"Hikaru yelled through the door so they would hear she walked down the hall to Damian's room.

"Hey Damian the foods ready"Hikaru said.

"Bring it up here"Damian said.

"I'm not your maid if you want to eat it in your room come get it"Hikaru said.

"I won't"Damian said.

"Then you won't eat"Hikaru said. She started walking away and smiled when she heard him growl.

She got back down the stairs and saw the guys all getting some of the soup out of the big they were all done eating they just sat at the table talking.

"I wonder where Damian is"Zeo said.

"Pouting"Hikaru said.

"What why"Zeo asked.

"He ordered me to bring his food to him but I told him I wasn't his maid and he had to come get the food himself"Hikaru said.

"You what"Zeo yelled surprised anyone would stand up to Damian like that.

"You got guts"Faust said ruffling Hikaru's hair.

"The only problem is I came to help and one of you guys already hates me"Hikaru said.

"He doesn't hate you he's just testing you"Zeo said.

"Why"Hikaru asked.

"Who knows"Zeo said shrugging.

"Well I think i'm gonna go to bed"Jack said.

"I'll go check on Damian"Faust said.

"I'm gonna go to bed you can sleep in any empty room you want"Zeo told Hikaru.

"Thanks"Hikaru said. She went upstairs and looked at all the empty rooms. For the most part they were all the same until she got to one room. It looked almost the same as all the others except it had a weird mysterious feeling about it so she decided this room was the one she wanted.

It was getting late so she decided to go to bed. When she woke up she noticed it was still dark got up and decided she had to go into town and get a few things.

* * *

_A week later…_

Hikaru was making dinner and the guys were all no where to be seen. She had just gotten done and was about to call the guys down for dinner when she saw Damian come down the stairs.

"I was starting to wonder about you"Hikaru said giving him a friendly smile when she handed him a plate filled with food.

"I don't like corn"Damian said.

"Sorry I didn't know"Hikaru said trying to be nice. Damian didn't say anything he just went back up the stairs. Hikaru just frowned it had been a week and Damian still hated her.

"Little birdy where are you"Jack yelled in a singsong voice.

"In the kitchen"Hikaru yelled setting the came running in the room covered in paint.

"Jack what are you doing you're covered in paint"Hikaru asked.

" I need to ask you a favor"Jack said.

"What"Hikaru asked.

"Can you tell me what my masterpiece is lacking"Jack asked.

"Sure"Hikaru said. After that Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs to his room.

"Whats wrong with it"Jack asked gesturing to a picture on the wall of a lady holding a white rose and crying blood instead of tears.

"Maybe add some blood to the rose and the hand she's holding the rose with"Hikaru added some like she said and stepped back to look at the picture again.

"It-Its wonderful! Thank you so much"Jack said hugging Hikaru as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

"Um no problem..i'm gonna go check on everyone else"Hikaru said pulling away from Jack.

Hikaru went next door and knocked on Faust's door.

"Come in"Faust went in his room and saw Zeo and him on the floor decorating a little tree.

"What are you guys doing"Hikaru asked.

"Having our own little christmas since tomorrow is christmas eve do you wanna help decorate the tree"Zeo asked.

"I can't believe I forgot about christmas. We should get a real tree and decorate it"Hikaru said.

"When"Faust asked.

"We can go get one tomorrow"Hikaru said.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can even make our own ornaments"Zeo said clearly getting excited.

"Yah it will be fun"Hikaru said.

"Well lets start planning"Faust said.

"Alright we need a tree and ornaments for sure"Hikaru said.

"I'm not sure what else we need but we can figure it out tomorrow its getting late"Faust said.

"I guess you're right goodnight guys"Hikaru said.

"Gnight"Faust and Zeo both said.

* * *

"Hikaru woke up early the next morning and went to get the other looked in their rooms but they weren't there then she heard voices in Jack's room.

"We're gonna go get the tree but could you make some ornaments while we're gone"Zeo asked Jack.

"Of course they will be wonderful"Jack said. Hikaru waited outside his door until Zeo and Faust came out.

"Ready to go"Hikaru asked. The two guys nodded and they all went outside to find a tree.

They had been searching for over an hour and were all starting to get tired.

"Hey guys look at that one"Zeo said running up to a tree.

"Alright there's only one problem how are we gonna cut it down"Faust asked.

"Leave it to me"Hikaru said pulling out Aquario. She launched Aquario into the tree and knocked it down in one hit.

"Wow I never knew you were that strong"Zeo said.

"Thanks we better get this tree back to the mansion"Hikaru said picking part of it up.

"She's right"Faust said helping her lift the tree. Zeo didn't say anything he just helped them carry the tree. When they got back to the house they set the tree up and went to see how the ornaments were coming along. They stepped in Jack's room and their eyes widened when they saw Jack's room in a mess.

"Jack what are you doing"Zeo yelled.

"Making ornaments"Jack said.

"How about we all make some"Faust said.

"Alright i'll be right back"Hikaru said.

'Ok"Zeo said already starting to make an ornament.

"Hey Damian we were decorating for christmas and I-"

"Go away "Damian yelled. Hikaru just sighed and went back to Jack's room. Later on that night the tree was up and filled with ornaments and Hikaru had made cookies that looked like each of the guys.

She went to her room early that night so she could wrap the guys presents. She wrapped Zeo,Faust,and Jack's then started writing a note to put with Damian's. She crept down stairs and put the guys presents under the tree except Damian's. She took his back up the stairs and placed it outside his room then went to bed.

* * *

Damian got up in the morning and almost tripped over a box in the hall. He growled and looked at the box. Then he noticed that it was a present and it had his name on it. _Who would get me a present._He took it back in his room and started to slowly open it.

"His eyes grew wide when he saw a blue bey with a gold tip. Then he unfolded the note attached to the launcher._I'm sorry I couldn't get Hades Kerbecs back to you but I got you this Phantom Star I hope you like it. The guys would really appreciate it if you spent some time with us for christmas. I know you hate me and i'm sorry. By the time you read this i'll probably be gone just like you want. Merry Christmas-Hikaru_

Damian ran down the stairs hoping she was still there.

"Where's Hikaru"he yelled seeing Zeo at the table.

"She said she was going for a walk"Zeo said.

"How long ago was that"Damian asked.

"Like 20 minutes"Zeo said. Damian ran out the door. He had to find her.

"Hikaru where are you"Damian knew he had to find her soon or she would be gone forever. To make things worse it started to snow.

"Hikaru"he yelled. Then he heard growling and a scream. He ran towards the scream and saw Hikaru on the ground with wolves on top of her.

Damian got out his launcher and tried out his new Phantom Star most of the wolves ran off whimpering and left Hikaru on the ground. Except three wolves that turned their attention to Damian. One lunged at him and while he was fighting it another one got on his back and then the last one bit into his arm.

He hit the floor and tried to fight them but he was outnumbered. He managed to get to Phantom Star and it sent two of the wolves running. The one that still didn't run Damian kicked and it ran away. Then he turned his attention to Hikaru. He picked her up and carried her home and up to his room. He sat her in a chair and started bandaging her wounds. Once he was done with that he laid her on the bed to rest. He pulled up a chair and watched her sleep.

_She looks so peaceful._Damian started stroking her hair but stopped when her eyes fluttered open.

"D-Damian"Hikaru said.

"Yeah"he asked.

"How did I get back here"Hikaru asked.

"I brought you back which reminds me. What the hell were you thinking you could have died"Damian said.

"Why would you do that I thought you hated me"Hikaru said.

"Dumb girl I don't hate you"Damian said smiling.

"You act like it"Hikaru said.

"I'm just not good with people especially ones I like"Damian said.

"I mean I uh-"Damian tried to explain since he accidentally said the last part out loud. Hikaru ended his stuttering when she kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Damian"Hikaru said.


End file.
